


No Connection

by Mari_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Self-Esteem Issues, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Yamaguchi is wipped, a lot of pining, electricity is gone gotta make out trope, haikyuu!! - Freeform, when you want to feel happy and fulfilled, yamaguchi is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_chan/pseuds/Mari_chan
Summary: Tsukki has been avoiding Yamaguchi, avoiding eye contact, always listening to loud music...That's normal behavior from Tsukishima but it was never targeted at Yamaguchi, creating a deep gap between the two boys, but that's only until the big storm that took all the city light power in the night of Yamaguchi's first heat arrival.What will Tsukki do to try to escape from Yamaguchi's lovely scent??Let's find out together!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 258





	1. The Big Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever published also this is written in English (not my first language) so if you find any mistakes and/or have any advice I would be very grateful!
> 
> ~See you down there.

It was a warm and lovely spring day, the first day actually, full of fresh air, beautiful flowers...The perfect day to express your feelings to your crush. Just like that cute girl was doing with Tsukki behind the school's building.

Or at least Yamaguchi hoped that that was all they were doing.

He knew that since Tsukki had presented as an alpha 2 months before when he started to receive love confessions from the most beautiful girls and a couple of cute boys from school, he would soon have to pick one.

Preferentially a _petite_ , cute and smart omega girl like all the other boys in their class wanted.

To suffer less from what was unavoidable going to happen, Yamaguchi tried to drift away from Tsuki only to feel completely broken. A couple of days away from him were enough for Tadashi to understand the complexity of his feelings.

He **loved** Tsuki.

He was completely whipped.

The one thing left to do was cry in the advantage of what would happen when his feelings were discovered. And therefore, Yamaguchi started to sulk in his misery until Suga-san gave him a private talk after one practice where he had looked miserable. Since his mood was starting to affect his volleyball performance he had to tell everything to the eldest who told him to talk again with Tsukki and have faith in his feelings and himself. Saying he should, at least once, try to aim higher. Especially if his goal was to get Tsuki, the one he so euphorically proclaimed to love.

That moment felt like a hard slap in his face or a bucket of cold water to Yamaguchi.

Suga-san was right.

He loved Tsuki so much. They had spent half of their lives together as friends, and the other half could be his greatest dream or he might regret until his death, he needed to fight for Tsukishima with all his might from now on.

Since that after-practice talk, Yamaguchi started to follow Tsukki around the school, keeping him company at lunch, in the roof, at the library (even if the other boy didn't seem to appreciate it), going home with him although he then had to run to reach home in time, right before his parents.

Tsukkishima didn't seem to mind those things. In fact, he was secretly enjoying having the little boy around him more than ever which he blamed on the other's subtle but distinctly sweet scent, probably from his shampoo.

The only thing that left him speechless but at the same time all fussy in the inside was the soft touches from Yamaguchi.

It could be something simple like patting his shoulder or ruffling his hair or something like massaging his neck and shoulders after practice or rubbing his cheek when he got food in his face at lunch. All those things made the alpha boy bite his lip until it bled in order to contain his instincts to repay the same pleasurable feeling.

Tsukki wasn't the kind of alpha to force his dominant aura around his peers and maybe that's the reason why Yamaguchi was so comfortable around him.

Comfortable enough to pass boundaries.

For example, in this one practice, after everyone had left and the two were assigned to clean the gym, Yamaguchi had taken his shirt off while swapping the floor, what had resulted in a very flustered, sweaty and shirtless Yamaguchi falling asleep on the cold ground after the whole work.

Tsukki had to carry him all the way up the hill to let the boy in his house giving him a piggyback ride while holding two heavy school bags.

But Tsukki's (literally) burden seemed less heavy while he felt the younger's sweet scent and listened to the soft breaths that escaped the other's mouth along with some disconnected words.

"I wikee uuuuo" and "Suuukii" being the most relevant ones.

Tsukki heard them during the whole ride and with every word his stomach twisted and a certain tightness in the heart.

Yamaguchi liked someone...

No!

He _loved_ someone.

He already knew Yamaguchi was gay but he also knew his type:

**pure alpha**

He probably liked some strong alpha, like Daichi or someone more handsome like Sugawara or with a bigger sense of awareness like the stupid King, Kageyama...

Even though Tsukki always offended the boy because of his flaws, he thought the other was a better alpha. Physically stronger, with a more dominant aura, knew how to take care and show affection for others like Tsukki didn't know. 

He made Shrimp smile and laugh all the time, even without trying! While he couldn't even look Yamaguchi in the eyes without shuttering and becoming a blushing mess.

At that moment Tsukki made an important decision of letting go of Yamaguchi. The little one should be free to be with whoever he wanted. Even if Tsukki ended up broken with that decision, he knew it was the right thing to do.

And so he didn't talk with Yamaguchi in the next day, he didn't touch or let Yamaguchi touch him, he didn't even look at Yamaguchi's eyes the whole day.

He was with his headphones the whole day, listening to crapy music remixes instead of his friend's soft and melodic voice.

This tore Yamaguchi's heart apart because not only was his best friend not being his usual self but he also was hurt by the physical distance created between him and the boy he loved.

Yes, because he **loved** Kei.

He loved every single thing about him.


	2. Dodging raindrops

Yes, because he **_loved_** Kei.

He loved every single thing about him. He loved the way he flipped his hair away from his eyes, his sarcastic comments, the way he rolled his eyes but blushed sightly every time he got a compliment, the sassy way he smiled when talking, every time Tsukki cheered for him during his serves... He was just amazing on his own.

That's why being ignored by Tsukki was tearing him apart...

The bell rang and Tsukki rushed out of the classroom escaping Tadashi. Yamaguchi ran after him around the whole school. He looked for him in the gym and the rooftop but there was no Tsukki there. After giving up Yamaguchi started to randomly wander in the school field until he found the blond male, sitting against a pine tree listening to some extremely loud music. Probably some hardcore punk. He began to walk closer and sat next to his friend.

"Why did you run away after the class Tsukki?? Is there something wrong? Can I help you? You know you can count on me, right?"

"You just needed to be helpful and useful even though I'm in my worst state, didn't you?! Aishh... Yamaguchi Tadashi. The most perfect, sensible and reliable person in the whole damn world!" - he said without even looking back at the small male while answering.

"Tsukki, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up Yamaguchi... *sigh* Just leave me alone."

Yamaguchi was hurt but he knew that Kei wasn't well and that he didn't mean it because if he truly was mad Tsukki would have just ignored and glare at him like he would normally do so Yamaguchi sucked it up and left it alone. He could be quite stubborn and determined when it came to Tsukki and so he decided to walk him home that day and have a serious talk with him. A really serious talk.

***********

A bit after they headed home from practice, a big cloud, that had been shyly hiding in the sky for the whole day started storming and the pouring rain became stronger with every drop.

"Hurry up Kei! Let's go to my house before the storm gets worse!" - Tsukki blushed a light crimson at the mention of his first name but locked his hand with the one offered by the smaller boy and ran, running faster than he thought he could.

After they rushed into the house, Yamaguchi pushed his friend into the bathroom.

"Get into the shower and take a bath before you catch a cold. We are running out of gas so I'll be joining you in a minute, okay Tsukki?" he said without a second thought, leaving to bring them dry clothes.

 _"Relax. Just h-humm keep your co-ool. It's no-nothing but a short sh-shower... Just like when we were younger. Just keep your eyes close and you'll ahhm you'll be f-fine..."_ \- Tsukishima thought.

He was extremely nervous when around Yamaguchi. Always blushing, saying inessential sweet words, being soft and caring, getting butterflies in the stomach... He knew that those symptoms could only mean one simple fact:

He, Tsukishima Kei, was deeply in love with his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Tsukki knew that it was an unintelligent thing to do, to fall in love with his best friend. A teammate, a childhood friend, a classmate, one of the most wanted omega boys in the whole city for God's sake! He couldn't help it though, Tadashi was amazing after all.

So, to save their friendship, he started to isolate himself from Tadashi. He couldn't let the boy discover his feelings. He just couldn't lose him. He couldn't. Without Tadashi, he would return to be the grumpy, mean and lonely boy he was when younger. Yamaguchi was what made him want to be better, in volleyball, in school, everywhere! Even though he knew that without him and his sarcasm, Yamaguchi would quickly find a better best friend and a good boyfriend or whatever he wanted with his beauty and kind personality, he just... He just couldn't give him up that easily. That's why being forgotten was his worse nightmare.

And while he was being consumed by his thoughts, Tadashi entered the bathroom, eyes closed, blindly searching for the shower, without clothes, interrupting his loud mind.

"Umhh I...I brought you some of my clothes."

 _"Fuck...Now I'll completely lose all my cool around him. Damn you naked Yamaguchi!"_ \- the blonde though.

"The storm is...humm getting worse so I called your parents and they say, ahh I mean they said, th-that it was better for you to... to maybe stay here...is-is that okay?"

Shutting his eyes, Tsukki responded while blushing and snapping his head in the direction of the ceiling.

"humm ye-yeah, sure. Now ahh get in here or you'll get s-sick!"

"Sorry, Tsuk-" - and as Yamaguchi was about to enter the shower a loud "BAMMM" was heard. He had slipped in something, probably a sock or a carpet, he wasn't sure because he still had his eyes closed.

Tsukki turned to see a grunting and moaning Tadashi. He looked in pain and about to cry from the pain right there, in the middle of the ground, with a scraped knee.

Without a second thought, Tsukki kneeled next to the boy and pulled him closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around the other's small frame, checking his breath and heart rhythm while looking for any other injures. He seemed okay. Yet Yamaguchi felt like his heart was going to explode. He was being hugged by Tsukki's slender arms and bare torso and, and...Ohh, dear lord of volleyball! Were they both **_naked_**?!

**THEY WERE FREAKING NAKED!**

Yamaguchi started to hyperventilate and panic, you know, like any normal human being in his position.

Meanwhile, Tsukki was holding him in a gentle yet strong way, as if to remember him that he was there to protect him. His chin was touching Yamaguchi's forehead and he was rubbing his nose in the other boy's hair, breathing heavily, eyes shut.

Yamaguchi composed himself a little after his heartbeat started to match with the other boy, his breathing pattern softened and he felt this sense of tranquility fill him up.

" _Were these Tsukki's hormones? Was he trying to calm me?"_

He felt his face warm up. Usually, calming hormones were something alphas used in their mates, especially during heats. This student attack" made him feel numb like he was floating above the ground but his heart sank with the thought that this was a one-time event and that soon Tsukki would be doing it with his partner, not him, his friend.

Yamaguchi's butt and knee were hurting a bit but at that moment he was sure that his heart was hurting him much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO  
> What's your thoughts until now guys?? Also, come chat with me! I need more Haikyuu fans as friends ahah  
> -M


	3. Mixed Fellings

Yamaguchi's butt and knee were hurting a bit but at that moment he was sure that his heart was hurting him much more...

A moment where times stops and your mind engraves it in its self. Like the stories, our parents or even our grandparents tell us about their childhood or youth. Something that only happened once that would become permanent in his mind.

He would never have a moment like this again. 

Sooner or later Kei would find a girlfriend. A tall, fit, blonde and smart girl, just as perfect as him. And he, the friend, would become a mere acquaintance...  
He felt like a vulnerable baby when the tears started to fall from his face to Tsukki's chest.  
Felling the water running down his chest Tsukki thought that the crying was because his friend had seriously hurt himself during the fall. He asked some questions to the other boy who, with a lot of effort, responded between sobs.

"Hey...Yams?"

"...yeah?"

"Is it hurting that much? Are you bleeding?"

"O-oh no... I'm fine." - he said while lowering his sight.

Assuming that the pain reflected in the eyes were from the fall Tsukki grabbed the other male in an awkward bridal-style and lead him to the room to check his knee and to look for any more injuries.  
Kei held Tadashi's left leg, holding firmly his thigh while cleaning the injury in his knee making a track of small pampered kisses from the knee to the left thigh of Yamaguchi.

"sHIT! Is he that dense!? I'm naked! ...for God's sake! he just thinks of me as a kid, his friend, and a very pathetic one..."  
All of Yamaguchi's heath rose to his face and all he could bring himself to do was push the taller boy away from his body making Tsukki land on the ground with his naked butt and to cover his face to prevent the other boy of seeing him at that embarrassing state trying to think of something disgusting to prevent a boner. 

Being seen naked was embarrassing enough.

"Tsukki, stop, please... I already said I was alright."

Tsukishima got up and turned his back to his friend, hiding his blush from the other. He couldn't believe he let himself lose his calm around Yamaguchi while looking and touching his pale and milky thighs.

He had worked for so long to hide his alpha urges around his best friend so that Yamaguchi could feel comfortable around him and the simple sight of his thighs made him kiss the boy.

The only thing on his mind right now was probably just how much Yamaguchi might be scared and disgusted with him.

"Fine. Let's just finish the shower and go downstairs. I'm starving." -Tsukki said while walking towards the steamy hot shower.

Yamaguchi was blushing hard and avoiding to look into the eyes of the blonde one and quickly went under the shower.

"Oi! I'm starving so let me wash both of us since I'm faster than you"- the blonde said without waiting for an answer and immediately starting to put shampoo in Yamaguchi's hair.

"Be gentle. Don't scare him again. Don't look conflicted. Win him over again. Be gentle" - Tsukki thought while caressing the other's skin.

"O-okay..."

"OHMYGOD...His hands are so S O F T! How can he have such delicate hands with all the volleyball practices?! Even my hands have some callus." - said Yamaguchi's loud mind.

Meanwhile, Tsukki was being devoured by goosebumps that traveled down his whole body just because of Yamaguchi's soft pants and sounds that escaped his mouth every time that he curled his fingertips in the other's hair and gently pulled it. He felt them especially strong when Yamaguchi softly moaned.

"Tsukkii...hum...mo-more"

Before his mind made him even more eager to get a piece of the cute boy, he wrapped a towel around his waist (if only that was enough to hide his boner) and another around the other's body, leading them to Yamaguchi's room. Tsukkishima sat Yamaguchi in the bed and pulled two shirts and boxers from the other's wardrobe.

"Do you mind if I use your clothes, Yamaguchi?"

"...it's fine Tsukki"

Yamaguchi thought about how good it would be to sleep with clothes that had Tsukki's smell in future nights.  
Tsukkishima started to dress Yamaguchi and if Yamaguchi wasn't lost in his thoughts he would certainly blush a furious red when Tsukki kneeled between his legs with a deep blush covering his face, neck, and ears while dressing him with the boxers.

He only got back to reality when Tsukki walked to the corner and let the towel slip down through his body to the ground.  
He watched Tsukki dry his hair with his hands and cursed himself for not being with more attention.  
As soon as his eyes laid in the other's body, Tsukki had all of his attention.

His blonde wet hair was dripping drops of water and Yamaguchi followed one drop with his eyes.  
His long neck, large shoulders, his back muscles, it went around his waist, his round soft butt, long thighs, and neverending legs...

Before he could think his body moved next to the other boy and back hugged him, his hands holding tightly into the other's firm stomach. He felt Tsukki tense up to his touch and with a trembling hand, escape from his embrace.

Always looking away from the other's face, Tsukki said with a deadly cold voice.

"...stop."

" I-I'm sorry! I don't know what got to me I was just-"

"STOP!"- he screamed.  
"Tsukki never screams" - Tadashi thought. Not with Kageyama or with Hinata, not even with his opponents. 

Yamaguchi was taken back and retreated a couple of steps astonished.

"...sorry... I didn't mean to scream at you... " he said as he took a step closer to Yamaguchi. 

"But you seriously need to stop. I don't need your pity... I'm incapable of being a caring friend to you if you're always trespassing boundaries and making my alpha side appear just so you can fell outraged and push me away when I try to be closer."

After hanging his head low Kei continued:  
"I don't need your pity. So I beg you. Please stop..." - He said before left to the kitchen.

Wait...

WHAT?!?!

Yamaguchi never thought his friend would feel that way. He always thought that Tsukki only hanged out with him for pity...that he was a burden. Since middle school that it worked like that.

Tsukki always protected him from his bullies, fought whoever someone talked shit about him, always walked him home even though his house was in the opposite direction. He would be the first to know when Tadashi wasn't feeling well and would always find a way to return a smile to his face. He always took care of him when his parents weren't home, he could always cheer him up before a serve, he was always there during his breakdowns.

Yamaguchi knew he would always lend him a headphone during day or night, would always ask for his honest opinion about the tracks he loved because Tsukki, his Tsukki, was the only one who truly appreciates his presence and opinion...

And, apparently, he also loved him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEeeyyy. Can this be considered angst?? If not then I'll try harder next chapter ahahaha  
> Also, this is the biggest chapter so far and it gives me mixed feelings lol
> 
> -M


	4. The eyes are the windows to the soul

And, apparently, he also loved him...  
***  
Yamaguchi ran downstairs only to find Tsuki spread on one side of the couch, watching TV, angrily eating a bowl of soup.  
The small boy sat beside him and started to eat the other bowl that Tsuki had left for him.  
He tried to scope closer to Tsukishima however the other boy escaped and focused even more on the TV.

The television was playing an old, cheesy K-drama, Tsuki's guilty pleasure, 'Reply 1994' if he wasn't mistaken. But there were no subtitles. And it was at that moment that Yamaguchi understood that the blonde was avoiding him.

Was he embarrassed and nervous because he kinda confessed his love? Was he scared of being rejected??

Yamaguchi needed to make things clear, even if Tsuki wasn't in love with him and only was confused about his feelings because he mistook his friendship for Yamaguchi with love. That was the only logical explanation, Tsuki never had a crush in anyone, he might have felt pressured to find a partner and mistook his friendship for Yamaguchi with love, he knew that his confession was needed to clear things up. 

They were friends for more than a decade. They knew each other's favorite color, music, food, their biggest fears. He was the one who made Tsuki invest time and effort in volleyball, he was the only person that Kei trusted after his brother lied to him and disappointed him. That was the reason he was so closed and had these walls held high. In the same way, Tsukishima was a source of encouragement for him to improve his skills, his studies, his self-esteem for god's sake! Someone in who he could lean on and support at the same time.

He would need to be very clear, show that he wasn't joking and it was okay if it wasn't reciprocal, even tho it might hurt, he knew Tsuki deserved better.

"He-hey, can we hmm talk a bit about the things you said upstairs-"  
Tsukishima stiffens at the sound of his voice but turns the TV volume up and continues to ignore him.  
Yamaguchi can't even think hear his thoughts with this much noise and so he turns the TV off.

After taking a sideways look at Tadashi, Kei decided to ignore his friend to avoid further embarrassment, the blond sets his headphones blasting some heavy metal song.  
Yamaguchi looks at Kei and slowly drops his sight to his unfinished bowl of soup.

Was that it?

Was Tsuki going to act like a brat to him because he had hugged him? Was he giving up in their friendship that easily?? Was he not worth more fighting, more attention, more affection than he was receiving now??

His eyes start to water and he slowly lowers his head.

This is it. 

I've lost and without any opportunity to fight... It was like regionals all over again... They lost and he hadn't even been given a chance...

BAAM!

In the silence of the night, a big thunder was heard cutting the sky.

Yamaguchi sat almost on the other's lap, craving for some support and human contact. Kei knew just how terrified Yams was of thunders. He hesitated to hold the smaller boy closer to his body, slowly pulling him to sit totally in his lap with the hands around the taller boy's neck his face to his chest while Tsuki held onto Yamaguchi's waist and patted his hair.

Yamaguchi was crying. Tsukishima noticed as he held the brunet's chin and locked their eyes.  
Yamaguchi stood up and was about to leave the room while covering his eyes when he felt a tug in his wrist.

"... don't go...come here, Tadashi" - the mention of his first name rolling from Tsukishimas tongue made his feet stop and his legs falter. His mind was going blank but his anger and this warm feeling were escaping from his inside.

"... I-I'm sorry?! So you ignore me for one entire month, choosing your phone over my company. Never lunching with me. Just playing with girls that you used to call annoying .... you-you're just an insensitive brat!"

He looked deep in Kei's deep eyes and said- "Let go of me."  
And with that said he left to his room where he wrapped himself in a blanket and started to cry a small lake because of his attitude. He was weak... Wasn't his initial goal to speak and clear things up?? Why couldn't he?   
His head was all fussy and his body wasn't okay too, he was starting to sweat and his heart was physically hurting.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima was running upstairs to apologize for his behavior and make things right again between the two when he heard, on step away from Yamaguchi's room, a sound... a .... a moan?!

He opened the door and found the brunette sitting cross-legged on top of his bed, wrapped in a blanket and holding Tsukishima's jacket.

"Tsuki I'm-"

"No! I am sorry! I was mean to you for no reason... I'm just pa-pathetic, you know? I tried to ignore these feelings for so long, believing that giving up on you was the best thing I could do but I was wrong. I'm sorry! I just thought you didn't care enough, that you only stood by me because you saw me as a friend who could protect you from the mean things people do and said but... But in the end, I was the only one who broke you and I know this because I saw it in your eyes downstairs. You looked broken... just like I feel when you're away from me. I'm sorry, Yama...Will you forgive me?...please?"

Yamaguchi looked up to Tsukishima's eyes and both of them saw it, felt it.

Love

That was the thing that made granted a simple look the capacity of a hundred thoughts, enough to understand another person. To realize their sorrow, affection, and desire.

Yamaguchi knew he was loved.  
Tsuki too.

Tsuki knew he was forgiven.  
Yamaguchi too.

Glued by the eyes, the two boys became closer. They laid down and fell asleep looking at each other, embaled by the rhythm to their breathing and heartbeats, with a connection that would bond them for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, THANK YOU for the support you've shown me until now, every judo, view and especially comment brightens my quarantine days :) I hope I can meet your expectations and improve faster.
> 
> Secondly, this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but Bangbangcon was a thing and I only had like 5 hours of sleep ahaha
> 
> Third, I think I'm going to end the story here and maybe do a smut one shot if anyone's interested.  
> Thanks for reading it until the end, I really appreciate it and hope this fic counts as a valid contribution to the Haikyuu fandom ahah
> 
> Come chat with me in the comments!!  
> \- M


	5. Chapter 5

The clock pointed at 12.11 a.m.

In the middle of the night, Tsukishima was awakened by a person wrapped and moving on top of him.

"Yams?..."

The smaller boy was rubbing against him in a frenetic way looking for some contact between their lower bodies.

Initially, Tsukishima was too shocked to move but then he caught this sweet fragrance in the air.

heat pheromones

His brain got dizzy and all fussy by it but he knew he needed to leave as soon as he could before losing control.

He got up and tried to reach the doorknob to escape from this confined division where this smell was intoxicating him but a small hand was holding him back.

"Tsukki don't leave me alone...please"

With his knees on the floor, big round deer eyes, and one shoulder peeking from the pajama, Yamaguchi looked completely defenseless yet held all the power to control every move of Tsukishima.

"... it's my fir-first time in heat, you know...a-and I'm scared Tsukki"

Tsukishima pushed his instincts to the back of his mind and softly patted the other cheek.

"It's my first time dealing with something like this too but you don't need to be scared. I'll help you get through it... if you want me"

Yamaguchi pulled his hand and Tsukishima let himself be pulled to sit on the ground.

"There's no other person I could want besides you"

And with that said he breathed a sigh he wasn't even aware he was holding and gently placed their lips together. His mind got all fuzzy, his limbs felt heavy and then, suddenly, every sense of him was hypersensitive, he felt the hairs in the back of his head standing up, his skin tingled where it met with the foreigner skin the tall boy's.

He broke the kiss for a moment to breathe and look to Yamaguchi. His hair was messy, his face was red, pupils dilated. 

He looked amazing

He went back to kissing but this time in a rough and passionate way until Tsukishima stoped to suggest they moved to the bed, but Yamaguchi made a new attack to his mouth.  
This time with his tongue, making sure to dance with the other's tongue too.  
They were both panting but didn't intend to stop.

Suddenly a sound scaped Yamaguchi's mouth.

"m-more Kei..."

And with such delicate pleading, something snapped inside Tsukishima.

One moment they were both kneeling on the ground kissing and the next, Yamaguchi was laid on his back on the bed with Tsukishima undressing himself.

"you're so pretty", said Yamaguchi without much though.

Tsukishima stopped mid strip to place a kiss on Yamaguchi's forehead.

"I prefer handsome and besides....you're prettier"

Once they were both naked, sweat started to form on their skin from expectation.

"Come closer", said Yamaguchi

"Shhh... I will, just be a good boy and wait a little bit more"

And with that Tsukishima's head vanished to south

"Eii Tsuki... wha-what are you doing? Please don't do that I'm... I'm embarraahHHH...please d-don't"

Suddenly a warm tongue as poking at his entrance. First circulating and stimulating his entrance. Then, when Yamaguchi's hand came down to pull his hair and beg him for more, he started to make an ongoing movement of in and out, distributing pressure when needed...

When he felt that his tongue was being easily accepted by Takashi's body, he held the other's small waist, massaging him while fully pushing his tongue inside.  
There he made circular motions, savoring every bit of sweet slick that Yamaguchi's ass presented to him. Yamaguchi couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. 

The sensation he was feeling from Tsukishima was overstimulating him. Hearing his own moans mixed with the humid sounds his body was composing with Tsukki's tongue, feeling his heartbeat like a drum being blasted in a concert with the weight of Tsukki on his skin and their heat mixing was too much.  
It was too much.

"... it's too much...ahhh...please Kei...I-I want you"

Hearing those words made Kei's head come back to their room. After another round of pleadings and controlled movements, Tsukishima was done preparing Yamaguchi.

"...Kei?"

"Yes, Yams?"

"Can I...can I be on t-top?"

"Sure. Anything you want."

And then they switched to Yamaguchi sitting on top of Tsukishima, aligning his entrance with Kei's dick.

"It's too much... I don't think I c-can..."

"Wait Tadashi, don't stress now. I promise you it will be okay. Your body will make more than enough space for me because I'll be here to help you thru it, p-plus you're an omega ..."

"call me that again please"

"...omega?"

With that, Tadashi got so aroused that 2 inches of Tsukki's dick simply slipped into his inside.

"AHhh... again!"

"Look Tadashi. Look at your self. See the way your body welcomes me. M-my tightly omega"

It was in. It was inside of him... All of those inches inside of his body. He could only feel the pressure it was making inside his walls. Yamaguchi tried to ride it but the pleasure it gave him was soo much that his legs and arms eventually gave out.  
Because of that, Tsukishima was on top again, turning them without leaving the inside of Tadashi's body.

He started to move, first slowly while peppering Yamaguchi with kisses, bites. Then he moved his hips until he fond the right angle. When Yamaguchi's moan range was abnormal, he lifted both of his legs onto his shoulders, held the other boy's small hands and fucked him ruthlessly while looking him in the face.

Tsukishima felt an inner pleasure seeing Yamaguchi, one of the most composed people he knew crumbling to a moaning and wiggling mess before his eyes, and knowing he was the one making him feel all those things that made him go over the edge.

While Yamaguchi came for the fourth time that night, he spilled his hot stuff inside of his lover. (with a condom ofc, be responsible guys)

"...Aaah-I love..."

Tsukishima tried to proclaim his love between pants but Yamaguchi pulled his neck forward and kissed him before he could. The kiss held million of thoughts: love, adoration and a plead for patience, a reassuring promise that soon they'd be able to call themselves "mates" and begin a life together as a unity, stronger and better.

Connect by their foreheads, eyes sparkling and breathing mixing, Yamaguchi said one last thing before they snuggled together into sleep.

"...I know....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!  
> I'm back to one more chapter because sleep is for the weak.  
> Anyways, I know I'm still lacking a lot but I had a lot of fun with this short story that initially was supposed to just be a one-shot by I guess I got carried away and I hope every one of you readers enjoyed it just as much as I did.  
> Tomorrow I'll clean this chapter.
> 
> Love from M~


End file.
